Wanted, Needed, Mated
by XGingee143X
Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru are in a happy relationship but when Toga, Sesshomaru's father comes into the picture, things are shaken up. How will it end? One shot.


**Wanted, needed, mated**

**Warning this story contains lemons and bad language!**

**Sesshomaru**

It was Friday and I had come over to my girlfriend's house to have a talk about if she wanted to have sex with me yet. Of course she would always blush when I said something about the subject and I would be distracted but I knew she wanted to go forward with our relationship. I heard moans coming from upstairs in her bedroom. Her parents had gone on holiday for a few weeks with her brother. At first I thought she was cheating on me and I rushed up to her bedroom furiously shaking with anger only to hear her moan out my name between gasp for air.

"Mmmm….Sesshomaru…Harder baby…..faster….you know how I like it….Mmmm."

I had come over to her house for a surprise visit. However it seemed I was going to do more than visit. I peeked in through a gap in the door to find her sprawled out all over the bed with one hand grasping her bed sheets and the other between her legs rubbing at her clit and fingering herself. It was one hell of a sight to see and it turned me on. I could feel my erection begging to be realised. My inner beast roared inside of me demanding that I go and please our mate now. It wanted me to crawl over to the bed replace her fingers with mine and then fuck her brains out but I managed to rein him in just to watch the show a bit longer. Her fingers pumped in and out quickly as her breath became more ragged and her chest rose and fell faster. I knew she was coming to her climax and then I couldn't stop myself. I pulled my penis out and started stroking it in time with her fingers making more and more friction. I groaned at thought of me taking her, my penis thrusting hard into her pussy, her moans filling the house, her arousal filling my nostrils with a wonderful smell making me work faster and faster. Pre cum fell of the tip of my penis as I watched her fingering herself.

"I'm coming Sesshy, fuck me harder, ride out my orgasm, fuck me to heaven and back again."

She screamed out as she started to orgasm. She moaned out my name one more and as I saw her cum flow out of her beautifully I came as well all over her bedroom door and floor. I groaned at the feeling and as I was still coming I felt a hand touch my penis and then it jumped on me and my cock filled up her pussy. She had her hands round my neck and legs round my waist fucking me while I was coming.

"It's rude to stare at people Sesshomaru surely you know that especially when there doing private matters." She whispered seductively into my ear before biting it.

Her tight tight pussy milked me dry but she didn't stop fucking me and I felt myself grow harder and harder in side of her. I ran into her bedroom with her still clinging on and dropped down onto the bed. I lay atop of her and began thrusting inside of her. That's when I felt her virgin barrier. It felt amazing to be her first and only. I heard her scream in pain when I broke it so I stopped and then she calmed down so I began thrusting again.

"Harder, faster Sesshy, fuck me baby, shove your penis into my pussy like a wild animal."

I groaned at her dirty talking and the feeling of her muscles contracting around my penis as I picked up the pace. I fucked and fucked her faster and harder till we both came to our climaxes. She witched our positions and she rode them out screaming me name. I flipped my head back and howled out her name as I climaxed. Her high ended not long after but mine continued until she came again while I was filling her up so that she would be pupped. My cum was still filling her up as she fell asleep so I placed her beside me and curled round her falling into our dreams still connected.

We woke up the next morning and after breakfast I warned her we would be spending the entire weekend in bed. She agreed happily and then we went upstairs and continued where we left off. That next day I had her in a dog position with her on her hands and knees in the bedroom with my claws digging into her hips as I fucked her. I spent the entire morning in the bedroom with her then we came out about dinner time to head out to a restaurant. We didn't get to spend long in the restaurant before I had to get her home and back in bed. Sunday we tried many different positions but managed to have lunch and then a midnight snack before I had her back in bed moaning and screaming my name. By Monday morning I was covered in claw and blunt teeth marks that would fade quickly, however Kagome's body had been covered in love bites that would take at least a week to fade. I took her to see my father that day as I had some work to sort out and I didn't trust other men to leave my girlfriend alone. He couldn't stand the thought of other males touching her even holding her hand made his blood run cold. When we got there my brother was still in bed and my father was making breakfast. I explained to him the reason for why I needed to leave her here in the study before heading back into the kitchen to find my girl searching through the fridge with her ass sticking out as she bent over. I came up behind her hiding my aura so that I could surprise her. She jumped out her skin when I grabbed her ass it was extremely funny. I laughed a deep chuckle that made my entire body shake, while she just stood there glaring at me with the beautifully shaped brows furrowing in anger.

"Don't ever do that again mister or you might find your ass purified." She growled out.

"Of course I will." I promised chuckling again. "I've got to go to work now but I'll be back soon. Be safe my woman." I whispered into her ear watching her shiver at my touch.

I kissed her cheek. "I love you." She kissed my cheek to and then whispered the same into my ear blushing slightly.

I backed away saying goodbye to my father and mate before walking out the door to my car. I got in and drove to work missing my mate already.

**Kagome's Pov**

After Sesshomaru had left I went back to the fridge to find something to eat, then when I had the food I wanted I started making a sandwich when all of a sudden some claws grabbed my waist.

"Sesshy I thought you just went to work."

The words caught up in my mouth as I looked over my shoulder to find not Sesshomaru but his father holding onto my waist with and evil grin on his face. I tried to make a run for it but I didn't get far before he grabbed my arm and tossed me onto the sofa. He was on top of me in a second placing take over my mouth so that I couldn't scream.

"Now be a good little girl and behave or you'll get punished." He whispered into my ear making me want to hurl.

I still tried to struggle out of his hold while he pulled off his trousers and began to pump his cock up and down building up a rhythm. I felt sick to my core. Soon he had finished preparing himself before he ripped off my clothes and began to pump his fingers into my pussy while rubbing my clit. I built up as much energy as I could before sending out a signal to my mate through the bond me and Sesshomaru had created hoping he would come save me. I was worn out when I had sent it and struggled to keep my body under control and not to moan and the dirty lewd things he was doing to me.

"I'm gonna fuck you to hell you little bitch. After I'm through with you you'll be regretting ever becoming my pup's girlfriend and wish to be mine." He laughed.

"Never." I whispered back knowing he could hear me.

He kept thrusting his fingers into my pussy when I felt a signal come back from Sesshomaru telling me he was on his way and that he would save me. I tried and tried to struggle out of Toga's grip but he was a hell of a lot stronger than me and I didn't move a single inch away from him so I decided that I would summon enough power as I could hit him and then run. It was a lot harder than I said and before I could muster up enough power Toga had thrown me onto the couch and tied me down. When I was safely secure he took his erect cock out of his pants and began rubbing it. He stared at me as he rubbed his cock and then his eyes closed and I knew he was imaging that I was underneath him while he fucked me to oblivion but I wouldn't not let that happen. I belonged to Sesshomaru and no other. Not even he the great demon lord could take me away from him. I would rather die than ever be a girlfriend or mate to Toga ever.

"Mmmm Kagome your tight, you look so sexy waiting for me." He moaned out as he was rubbing his cock with his eyes still closed.

I knew fear was rolling off of me in huge waves but it only increased as he opened his eyes showing me those scary red blood eyes and he stopped his rubbing only to step closer to me. I gathered my miko powers up into an invisible ball and as soon as he was too close for comfort I threw it at him and ran. I had Brocken the chains will my miko power but I didn't get far before Toga was in front of me with a very angry expression.

"You will be punished for what you have done you stinking bitch." He roared as he back handed me fifty feet away from where we were standing.

I slammed against the wall and heard something crack before a hand wrapped it's self around my throat stopping me from breathing and holding me off of the ground. I was pinned and knew I wouldn't be able to get away. He tightened his grip on my neck knowing that my neck would be covered in bruises later on or on my corpse when he had finished with me. My air supply was getting lower and lower as he cut it off and my eyes closed waiting for the darkness to take over me. I heard my neck click and him smirk when he heard it. I felt sick and my thoughts suddenly turned to Sesshomaru. How I would miss him, his touch, his voice, and the way he acted. I really loved him with all my heart and wished I had been more careful and stronger otherwise this wouldn't have happened. The last thing I heard was a gasp when the front door slammed open and I opened my eyes to find a very angry Sesshomaru pissed to hell before I blacked out.

**Toga**

She fell limp in my hands and I laughed.

"Too late pup she's gone." I said dangling her in front of him seeing the hurt and sadness in his bright red eyes. "She wasn't worth much. If I can't have her then neither can you." I teased clearly enjoying myself.

I dropped her to the floor and as he rushed over to catch her before she fell I ran. I knew that I wouldn't be able to get away with having done this but he would be at least occupied with her for a little while before he came after me. I got quite far before I felt his presence after me and after 5 minutes he had caught up to me which wasn't surprising since he was in his demon form. I changed into my demon form too but before I could attack I was tackled to the floor. He bit into my side and I howled out in pain. We continued to fight against each other but within another hour I was barely standing. Hid beast had grown attached to the girl and was planning to mate her however I had only thought she was a slut he had brought home and was disgusted with her. I tried to get through to him but nothing worked and then I finally knew that I had killed my pup's soul mate and that I was to die for what I had done. Sesshomaru's claw reached out and slashed against my face detaching my head from my body. I was disembowelled and I only knew this because of how I had done it so many times in the past, the darkness took over and I slowly disappeared.

**Sesshomaru**

After my father's despicable head rolled away from his body I ran back to the house. Before I had gone after my father I had gotten my very old sword out from its case that was called Tokijiin and slashed against the beasts that threatened to take my soul mate away from me. I then had placed her onto our bed before leaving to kill my father. When I got back she was alive and asleep so I cleaned up and got showered. As I was showering though I heard strange purrs come from my mate to be in the room next door so I got out of the shower scenting her arousal and when I turned the corner I was stunned into silence at what I saw. Kagome was rubbing her face into my sheets and purring but that wasn't what had stunned me. It was the fact that she has pointed ears like mine and a fluffy tail swishing back and forth in excitement. I felt the heat flood to my lower regions and my cock was now semi -erect clearly seen through the towel but I couldn't keep my eyes off her. She was an inu youkai. She was aroused by just my scent on the sheets and looked so sexy rubbing her face into my pillow with her lovely arse in the air for all to see. I sneaked up behind her and grabbed her hips while thrusting into her backside.

Kagome

The light appeared and it was bright and blinding. I opened my eyes to find myself lying on Sesshomaru's bed sheets. They were made of silk and very comfy. I rubbed my face into his silk pillows inhaling the wonderful scent of him, the scent I would always remember forever. I felt a pair of hands grip my hips and someone thrust into my backside. I stiffened in response but then the hands trailed down my back and brushed my hair out of my face so that I could see. I opened my eyes to find Sesshomaru's beautiful face staring down at me with a smile on his face and he generally looked happy. It warmed my soul to see him like that and forgetting about everything turned under his hold lying on my back and wrapped my arms around his neck. Our lips touched and we kissed until we needed to breathe. We were both panting out of breath before we kissed again and again. My hands found their way to his shirt and I pulled it open revealing his perfectly formed muscly chest that would make any girl want him. I ran my fingers down the length of his bare chest until I reached his pants. I unbuttoned them and they slid to the floor.

He stepped out of them and kicked them away into a corner. When he grabbed my shirt and ripped it open the buttons went flying everywhere and I groaned annoyed that he had to rip it. After that his hands roamed all over my body and I felt embarrassed, the blush brightening my cheeks to look like shiny balls on a Christmas tree. I was completely naked before him and he was still wearing his underwear so I stepped forward and snapped the end of them letting them fall. His hand roughly grasped my breast in one of his hands and began massaging it making me moan out in pleasure. His other hand did the same to my other breast and I knew I was getting wet. I moaned out even louder when his tongue licked my nipples while his other hand tweaked and rubbed the other nipple. My back arched and I moaned and groaned out loud, my body feeling more pleasure than it has ever felt before. I grabbed his cock in my hand and squeezed it earning a groan from Sesshomaru which made heat rush to my pussy. I rubbed, lightly pinched, and squeezed his cock in my hand and felt it harden in response making me moan at the thought of his huge cock filling me up.

He must have sensed my arousal had gotten stronger because he then proceeded to trail his fingers down my body till they reached my pussy. His fingers toyed and played with my nub and my knees went weak. If he hadn't caught me and placed me on the bed I would have been lying in a heap on the floor. I moaned out in pleasure and came. Sesshomaru's fingers then found their way into my pussy pumping in and out, the more fingers he added the more closer I got to my climax. I groaned and screamed out calling his name as I came again. He pulled his fingers out and began licking them making sure to taste all the juice I had to offer and it was turning me on. With his hands he spread my legs and then positioned his cock at my entrance causing me to moan as the tip touched me. He looked at me for confirmation before thrusting into me with a large groan that made me even wetter. He waited for me too adjust to his size as pain shot through me like a bullet and tears formed in my eyes but he wiped them away, then licked his finger.

He began a slow thrust in and out making me moan. Sesshomaru's thrusting got harder and harder and turned into pounding into me. We began screaming out each other's names in pleasure and moaning as we got closer and closer to our climaxes. His hands were on my hips as he pounded into my at youkai speed making sure I took all of him in. Suddenly he pulled out and I growled out annoyed but then he changed the angle and began thrusting into me again this time with me on my hands and knees. We neared to our climaxes and he growled out as I felt my muscles tighten around him. We both climaxes together and my muscles clamped around him trapping him inside of my pussy while his seed endlessly flowed into me fill me up. He bared his fangs and dug them into my neck marking me as his forever before licking the mating mark. He continued thrusting into me as we both climaxed and it only made me moan louder. As we kissed again Sesshomaru bit my tongue and lapped up my blood before cutting his own tongue with his fangs. Our blood mixed and we both broke apart and swallowed it down while he smirked at me. Suddenly I felt my nails grow into claws, watched my hair grow longer and with white streaks in it and my teeth also grew into fangs. I smiled up at Sesshomaru as I figured out what had happened before we resumed kissing again. We turned over yet again and I dug my fangs into his neck marking him as well. A few minutes later we both fell onto our sides still joined but with him wrapped around me to keep me warm and comfortable. I felt peaceful, happy, and content as I fell asleep with my mate knowing I was probably going to be pregnant but not really caring as long as I was with Sesshomaru.


End file.
